


Of Belts and Turtlenecks

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Fingering, Gags, M/M, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, a fucking belt. Who would have thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Belts and Turtlenecks

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Without Plot, havnt written much about these two asshats so hey, whhhyyy not! Forgive the bad spelling its late and im lazy bbhbhbhb

"Mhmmp-"  
He tried to speak, to say anything, but the thick cloth wrapped around his mouth prevented him to do so, only muffled sounds and pleasured sobs audible.  
"God, we haven't even started. Are you seriously that fucking needy?"  
To be honest, yes, yes he was.

Noah laid on the soft bed, his cheek pressed against the soft fabric, completely naked. His hands were also tied under him, leaving his back completely exposed. Lazaro was kneeling behind him, licking his digits as he stared at the bounded man. God, this was so good.  
Noah's eyes were half open, his cheeks slightly flushed. 

"Jesus, Noah. Fucking look at you." Lazaro spat out as his fingers touched Noah's naked thighs, the moment they made contact with the warm skin Noah's eyes twitched, unmoving.  
His fingers traveled up, up, up... feeling Noah tensing up the more he touched him, leaving a burning sensation on his skin, biting into the cloth.

"Hmph-"

"Fuckin' right."

Lazaro got close to him, too close- Noah could feel the younger man's warm breath on his lower back, and then something wet and hot.  
The blonde dragged his hot tongue across Noah's back, feeding on the little noises the black haired man made. Lazaro wasn't too in the mood of foreplay, however.

"Don't fucking move," he commanded as he shoved Noah's head unto the soft bed, using the other one to take off his belt, putting it slightly aside; he was planning on using it later. Taking his clothes off, he continued to push Noah's head, the man's eyes still slightly opened. Lazaro had the slight idea that he was just enjoying the moment.  
Well, it was his time to enjoy the moment, as well.

Noah could feel Lazaro lifting him, positioning the bounded man on his four. Normally, this would be the moment for Noah to yell profanities at him, but the gag on his mouth prevented him from doing so, so he didn't even try to insult the blonde.   
He felt slick digits (Oh thank God, he is going to use Lube this time) sliding into him, Noah couldn't stop the choked moan that came from his mouth. In the back of his head he was grateful Lazaro decided to do some preparation this time around.

"You always fucking loved this," Lazaro almost mumbled, his fingers digging deep into Noah looking for the prostate.  
And he reached it, Noah could definitely feel it. He shivered in pleasure and slightly shifted, biting even more into the cloth as he felt the fingers continuing to massage his sweet spot.   
The terrifying thought that Lazaro wouldn't fuck him (like they had previously agreed to) suddenly hit him. The other man must have caught on his distress, because he immediately pulled his fingers out, muttering "I'm on it, I'm on it..."  
And sure enough, seconds later he felt the tip of something warm and slick poking his entrance; Noah tried to hint Lazaro to just fuck him by moving his back a little.

This only prompted Lazaro to grab his hair harshly and pull it back.

"Fucking hell, aren't you needy today, Noah?"

He inserted very slowly the tip, Noah's breathing becoming ragged as the foreign object slowly entered him, his cheeks immediately starting to flush. 

"Lucky for you, so am I"

Lazaro entered him slowly, way too slow if you asked Noah, he figured the man wanted to enjoy every second of it.  
The blonde hunched over Noah's body, the tied man felt as Lazaro's warm and deep breaths on his neck. Before entering him fully, Lazaro ungagged him as he did a sudden final push.

"Fuck-!" Noah loudly moaned, immediately feeling embarrassed by how high pitched his voice was.

"Mmmm, fuck," The man on top dug his nose on the crook of Noah's neck, sniffing at the pale skin. "God, fuck Noah, I missed this."

Noah had also missed it, but with the gag getting on his mouth again he couldn't say so, so he only grunted in pleasure as Lazaro started to thrust very slowly.  
As soon as Lazaro's dick brushed with the man's prostate, Noah back arched, soft mumbles escaping the gag as he closed his eyes, feeling the cock inside of him throb with pleasure. 

"Shit, Fei, You feel so fucking good," he continued to thrust into the man, Noah's choking moans back, his nails digging deep on the soft sheets of the bed, the frame of it already beginning to move in rhythm of Lazaro's thrusting. "Fuck."

It was strange, normally there was more violence into their fucking- it was something they both liked, so the just general vanilla-ness of this was foreign to Noah.

 

But then he felt Lazaro shift his body.

He couldn't turn to see since with one hand, the blonde had pinned him into his position on the mattress, but he definetely heard shuffling behind him. Before he could attempt to turn his head around to see what was going on, he felt cold thick leather on his throat.

"Let's add a little more into this," Lazaro looped the belt on Noah's neck, but before he pulled and choked him, the blonde man stopped to briefly take away Noah's gag

"Safe word?" 

Noah thought for a moment.

"Papaya" Noah said after some thought.

"Gross." It helped that Lazaro hated Papaya. "Fine," he didn't gag the man again, but inmediately pulled on the belt, the thick leather beginning to choke Noah's throat while he continued to thrust in and out of the man.

"I- Oh, Fuck!" Noah began screaming as he felt the leather choking him, Lazaro's thrust becoming more and more erratic, every time pushing him deeper into the mattress. Once again Lazaro curled himself on top of Noah, one hand digging at the man's chest and the other continuing to pull on the belt, his mouth biting not too softly at Fei's neck.

Lazaro began to thrust in so fast, soon enough Noah was now completely lying on the mattress as he continued to be pounded by the blonde. The pain on his throat was absolutely _amazing_ , his breath becoming shallow as tears formed in his eyes as he was being fucked raw. He tried to lay his head on the bed but Lazaro just pulled harder, forcing his head back as he gasped desperately for air, his airways being blocked as he began to gag. Slightly worried, Lazaro stopped pulling only for Noah to yell "F-fuck, Laz, keep going."

He happily obliged, tugging harshly the belt once again, continuing to choke the black haired man and biting on his neck as the man struggled to breathe. Lazaro had other plans in mind, after all.

"F-fuck..." Noah choked out, barely audible from having his windpipes blocked. He was close, he was so close, but he felt like Lazaro was holding back.  
His suspicious of what the blonde might be up to became real when, after a thrust and being deep inside Noah, Lazaro suddenly stopped.

"F-fuck y-you..." Noah choked out, as Lazaro enjoyed the moment, egging Noah and holding him in that delicious moment.

"Fuck, Fei..." he bit Neck's soft shoulder, as he continued to slowly choke Noah while pressing him down the mattress, feeling every movement under him, the man under him attempting to breathe.

"I fucking missed this so much..." 

"L-laz," Noah choked out. "S-shut the f-fuck up!"

"Beg for me."

"Fuck you"

"Beg for it, Fei."

"F-fuck!" Noah yelled out, a loud embarrassing moan coming out of his mouth as he felt the pressure of the belt on his throat. It felt so, so good, but it just wasn't enough.

"God! please fuck me, Lazaro!" the blonde bit him a little bit harder on the neck. "Pl-please, oh fuck! just fuck me!"

"Fine."

This prompted Lazaro to began thrusting in and out in what seemed like just outright desperation, pulling the belt as much as he could while he did so.  
Lazaro was silent apart from the sound of his ragged breathing, sweat rolling down body while Noah attempted to scream out of pleasure but couldn't, due to the belt. God, a fucking belt. Who would have thought?

"I-"

It was too much. Too much for both of them. They both came at what was basically the same time, Noah grunting in pleasure as he arched his back, Lazaro gritting his teeth as he thrusted into his orgasm, riding it until there was nothing left to ride.  
After they both came, they both lied exhausted on the bed, softly breathing as Noah slowly and carefully put the belt away, Lazaro sliding out of him.

"Shit," Noah said as he traced a finger across here the belt was, he couldn't see it but considering that it fucking hurt, he was guessing their little belt game left a mark.  
Lazaro turned to see at Noah's neck, looking at the red angry mark the leather had.

"Hah," Lazaro laughed, as he grabbed the napkins and rudely threw them to Noah, starting to clean his own dick from the last bit of semen connected to it.

"I hope you have turtlenecks, Fei."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!!


End file.
